Beaver
Beaver is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. They are an amphibious, mammalian animal species, found in areas of the American west. These animals are known for their ability to build large dams, flooding waterways and creating ponds. They are highly sought-after for their pelts. In the stranger task "Deadalus and Son" players must collect 5 beaver furs for Charles Kinnear. Beavers are only found in West Elizabeth, and when players meet him, West Elizabeth may not be available yet. Location Arguably the best place to find beavers is directly north of the Wreck of the Serendipity, on top of the cliff near where the road that leads to the dock passes. You will easily find at least five beavers, probably more. Beavers can be found in West Elizabeth in the river on the north border of the Great Plains, especially north and northwest of Beecher's Hope. Just west of the small "dip" in the river near Beecher's Hope seems to be a good point, and running east to west to east seems to make them spawn. At that river, beavers are found in groups of 3 to 5, thus making this area the common beaver location in the game. They can also be found occasionally in Tall Trees near the water, but in those locations they tend to be solitary. They occasionally spawn individually in Armadillo, though this claim is unconfirmed. West of the Pacific Union Camp are also groups of 3 to 5 beavers to be found, although such a habitat is not entirely realistic. Several beavers can also be found just west of Nekoti Rock in the snow just to the east of where the road makes an upside down "T". Near the rail road which crosses from West Elizabeth to New Austin, on the West Elizabeth side Near the Aurora Basin campsite, there is a beaver spawn point. Head east to where the road makes a "Y". Every few minutes another will spawn in the local vicinity. Northwest of Bearclaw Camp there is a spot with a burned down log cabin. This tends to be a spawning point for 3 to 5 beavers. South of Bearclaw Camp, exactly where the road crosses the train line, there are many beavers around. Beavers can also be found in large groups of 3 to 5 at The Wreck of the Serendipity during all times of the day. Another spawn spot can be found in the tall grass by the directly right above the letter "M" for Montana Ford, which is west of the Pacific Union R.R Camp. Several beavers can be found by Aurora Basin, just outside the shack where the US Army scrap is located. Be aware, as this is a prime spot for Grizzly Bear spawns too. A surefire way to find a lot of beavers is the northern most tip of the Great Plains area along the cliffs. The spawn is as large as 8-10 groups. A few rounds out of the semi auto shotgun and you can complete the Deadalus and Son Stranger mission as well as have some money in the bank. Tips *Using the Buffalo Rifle or any rifles or shotguns will vaporize a Beaver, so use a pistol or the corpse will not be left for players to skin. *Always hunt during the day, you are less likely to find them at night *When auto-targeting beavers at close range, weapon crosshair will target just below the beaver. This results in the shot missing. * Always use the bait - but be careful as this can attract wolves and other creatures. * Beavers are small so keep an eye out for their red/brown fur. * Sometimes it can take a while to find them, so be patient. * Watch out for bears , cougars and wolves because they tend to come as a pair or in groups. Trivia *Historically (from early 1800s into the early 1900s), beaver pelts were a commodity in very high demand. The pelts were most commonly used to make felt. *The quality of cowboy hats are rated by the amount of beaver fur used in the making of the felt. For example, a maker might rate his low quality hat with one "X," meaning it contained little beaver, while a "XXXXXX" hat would contain more beaver and therefore be of higher quality. There is no standardized system for this, as the number of "X's" is determined by the maker in relation to other hats he has made. Achievements The player must kill a beaver to successfully complete the following achievement: Stranger Tasks You will need Beaver Fur to complete the following Stranger Tasks: * Deadalus and Son: 5 needed Video thumb|300px|left es:Castor Category:Redemption animals Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Skinning Category:Tall Trees